NoAviNoKnowledge
NoAviNoKnowledge was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 2. He is most remembered for being the youngest participant in the series as well as for having a constant target on his back despite being an already cornered player soon after. Sandbox Big Brother 2 "Hi, I'm NoAvi-I've been on this website for a year now, and probably won't make it to the top 10 of this competition. I'm really excited to see who will win! Good luck to all!" NoAviNoKnowledge entered the house night 1 as one of the 14 newbies of the season, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, he ended up going against Markus for Level One, but he lost and got eliminated from the challenge. During week 2, he sees himself nominated alongside blood4bloodgod during Fred's HoH. However, he was saved with the PoV by theturningRAY. During week 3, while initially avoiding nominations, he fell victim to the Roadkill twist, getting himself nominated alongside Fred and Ginga. After Fred was saved with the PoV by baabaa, the renomination was verumbark. However, he managed to stay safe receiving only 1 vote, and Ginga was sent home in a 4-4-1 vote. Only a few hours into week 4, he had a small fight with deandean, after he told him he was the vote against him. deandean accused him of lying, but latter retracted, saying the actual liar was blood4bloodgod. During the Gunshow challenge, he decided to shoot himself round 1, and when baabaa targetted him, he managed to kill her, moving on to round 2, where once again he shot himself, and qrstuv shot him, killing him and moving on to round 3, even though this time he decides to shoot the air, no one went after him and he moved on to round 4. However, this time, he decided to go back to his old method and shoot himself, but dooze had other plans in mind and shot the air, thus he got eliminated from the challenge. Hours before the eviction, he claimed that the vote was a hard one, but Markus called him out, as according to him everyone knew that he was in an alliance with feist. This leads into a small fight between them. While he initially managed to avoid getting nominated during Markus' HoH on week 5, he saw himself on the block once again, this time alongside Fred, after baabaa was saved by theturningRAY. Fred later saved himself with his Diamond Power of Veto, and put deandean alongside him in his place. Sadly for him, he was evicted in a 5-4 vote. Game Over Message: deandean took the idea from Ginga's hacking and decided to hack NoAviNoKnowledge's character of the game to self destruct it. Game Over, NoAviNoKnowledge. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * He is the youngest player in both his season and the Sandbox Big Brother series. * He is so far the pre-juror that got nominated the most amount of times, with 3 nominations (weeks 2, 3 and 5). * He was a runner-up for "Most Robbed Pre-Juror" award. * During SBBB2 he was drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother player: Chanman123 and by past Sandbox Big Brother player: ThoughtfulOlive * Just like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, he is currently participating in the Sandbox Survivor series.